Cup song
by Agagatte
Summary: OS-Song fic inspiré de la musique du même nom. Histoire sur fond de léger Sterek. Spoil (léger) de la SAISON 4. Derek part de Beacon Hills et laisse une lettre à Stiles...


**_En premier lieux je précise qu'ici aucun des personnage ne m'appartiens._**

 ** _Donc voici ma première song fic alors essayer d'être indulgent s'il vous plait, j'accepte bien sûre tout les conseils_**

* * *

 **Cup Song**

 **I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**  
J'ai mon ticket pour un long voyage  
 **Two bottle of whiskey for the way** _  
__Deux bouteilles de whisky pour la route_

J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de cette ville, j'ai beaucoup trop perdu ici. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque et maintenant après la mort de Cora… J'ai sacrifié toute ma famille et je ne parle même pas de Peter. Cora n'aurait pas dû être avec nous, je n'aurai pas dû lui demander son aide. Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir, j'aurais dû savoir la protéger. J'avais vu le Berseker derrière elle, j'aurais pu la prévenir plus tôt, j'aurais dû la prévenir plus tôt… Ma famille n'existe plus, aujourd'hui ce n'est plus qu'un simple nom... Je ne pense pas revenir un jour alors pardonne moi.

 **And I sure would like some sweet company  
** Et je suis sure de vouloir un peu de compagnie **  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?  
** Et je pars demain, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

J'aurais aimé que tu viennes avec moi mais même si je suis sûre que tu aurais accepté je ne pouvais pas te faire ça. Je ne peux pas trahir la confiance de Scott ou de ton père. Ici tu as ta place, dans la meute et auprès de ton père et de tes amis. Scott sera surement un bien meilleur alpha que moi.

 **When I'm gone**

Quand je serai parti **  
When I'm gone**

Quand je serai parti

 **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

Tu vas me manquer quand je serai parti **  
You're gonna miss me by my hair**

Je vais te manquer jusqu'au bout de mes cheveux **  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**

Je vais te manquer partout, oh **  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
** Je vais te manquer quand je serai parti.

Je garderais toujours en mémoire la magnifique couleur noisette de tes yeux, la sensation de ta main caressant mes cheveux quand tu croyais que je dormais. Car oui je sais que quand tu te réveillé d'un cauchemar tu passais le reste de la nuit à m'observer pendant mon sommeil.

 **When I'm gone**

Quand je serai partie **  
When I'm gone**

Quand je serai partie **  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

Je vais te manquer quand je serai partie **  
You're gonna miss me by my walk**

Ma façon de marcher te manquera **  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**

Ma façon de parler te manquera, oh **  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

Je vais te manquer quand je serai partie

Le creux dans ma poitrine est immense et je sais que tu dois penser que je suis égoïste mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la meilleure solution. On n'a jamais vraiment fait de sortie en couple même si je sais que tu en mourais d'envie. On n'a jamais vraiment eu de grande conversation comme les autres mais ça nous suffisait, je me contenté de t'écouter. Tu parlais pour nous deux.

 **I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**

J'ai mon billet pour le long voyage **  
The one with the prettiest of views**

Celui avec les plus jolies vues **  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers**

Il y a des montagnes, il y a des rivières, **  
It's got sights to give you shivers**

Il y a de quoi te donner des frissons **  
But it sure would be prettier with you**

Mais cela serait plus beau avec toi.

Tous ces moments vont me manquer mais s'il te plait, et tu sais comme je le dit rarement, n'essaye pas de me retrouver.

Je t'aime. Adieu.

Derek

Stiles tremblait de tout son être avec pour seul pensé « Derek partit ». Cette constatation tournée en boucle dans la tête de l'adolescent. Il comprenait bien les raisons du plus vieux mais il ne pouvait pas acceptait sa décision pour autant. Lui aussi avait perdu des personnes qu'il aimait, d'abord sa mère et plus ressemant Allison puis Aiden. Ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment proche mais leur disparition avait tout de même profondément marqué le jeune homme et maintenant c'était Derek qui l'abandonné. Il baissa de nouveaux les yeux sur la lettre qu'avait laissée le loup, elle était désormais parsemée de légère gouttelette d'eau. Il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que ces gouttes étaient en vérité les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues. Il le savait pertinemment et c'était la raison de ses larmes « Derek ne reviendrait pas »

* * *

 _ **Donc voilà la fin. J'attend vos avis avec impatience et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.**_


End file.
